kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Aanatim Lybim
To supplement the fighting power of Carthage, Libyan auxiliaries are trained and provided weapons at state expense. These units are not what they are seem — for unlike the levies of Numidian or Arab nations, Aanatim Lybim actually represent a highly disciplined and fairly reliable light infantry unit, capable of harassing the enemy at fairly close range using their javelins. They are not as powerful as most other nations' units, ie Uirodusii or Thureophoroi, but they are still nevertheless solid enough to be used to draw enemy fire and suppress the enemy's own light infantry, wherever they may find them. These units, however, just can't win a battle alone. While they are temptingly cheap and fast to train, they do have a minimum range, so any melee units, such as sword infantry or cavalry mixing in with them will easily cut them down. Additionally, their attacks are fairly underpowered, if compared to real Greek units, or archers, so there is always the danger that if you meet archer formations, you will have to move these units up as fast as possible. Equally, they do not count as melee infantry, so they, unlike other units such as Celtiberian Scutanann or Pergamene Pheraspides, just can't suppress fortifications in a pitched battle. For this reason Aanatim Lybim are best used to supplement your armies, by helping to defend your melee units from missile attacks, alongside the hard-wearing, hard-riding cavalry you can train as Carthage from your Stable. See also *''Thureophoroi'' *Uirodusios *Muqrabe haTurs *''Hemithorakitai Peltephoroi'' *''Druthiz'' *Caetranann Background From humble beginnings as just another Phoenician colony in a ‘distant part’ of the world, the city-state of Carthage by the late 4th century BCE flaunted both its commercial and military significance after the original Phoenician city-states in the Levant were politically sidelined due to Alexander’s invasion. As the city grew, the state made a distinction between its native subjects and the free citizens of Carthage (basically the native ‘Punic’ Carthaginians – of Phoenician ancestry). The former were required to serve in the military while the latter was not obligated to do so – partly because their numbers were not sufficient for regular martial services. This logistical "void", coupled with the commercial might and network of Carthage, led to the unique military scope of the ancient Carthaginian army employing entire mercenary contingents from near and distant lands. Initially, many of these mercenaries were sourced from the western Mediterranean realms (including Greece). Over time, Carthage began to induct warriors and even soldiers of fortune from the Iberian peninsula (comprising Spain and Portugal), Campania (in southern Italy), and the northern Celtic lands — so much so that by 3rd century BCE, native Carthaginians stopped serving in the army with the exception of high-ranking positions. In contrast, the Carthaginian navy continued to employ free citizens of the state, thus providing this military arm with a small yet consistent number of better trained marine soldiers and officers – many of whom had commercial interests in overseas colonies and trading posts. References *Mandal, D; The Ancient Carthaginian Army: 10 Things You Should Know; Realm of History mitnbaghim_catw.png| Win-animate6_1.25x.png| Category:Carthaginians Category:Numidians Category:Gens Pompeia Category:Javelin infantry